Welcome to My Life
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Rick Payne ends up in a medicated coma. He finds a girl named Leah who helps him while he is having an out of body experience. He helps her find Melinda, who then helps to get Rick Payne back to Grandview in on piece. Rick Payne develops feelings for Leah. what happens when Rick Payne wakes up? Rick/OC. Put under Melinda and Rick because i didn't know how else to put it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I rounded the corner looking for Melinda Gordon. I needed her help to get Rick Payne to go back into his body. Stupid guy ended up stuck out of his body, in his astral form. He latched onto me like white on rice. But getting information as to who he is, where his friend Melinda lives, and more importantly where his physical body is, is like trying to pull teeth. Trust me, I know. I've been stuck with Rick Payne in my ass, pun intended, for several weeks now.

"There, that's her." Rick said making me jump. I sighed and looked in the direction he was pointing. I headed towards the fountain. "What are you going to tell her?"

"Nothing if you don't shut up." I muttered as I approached Melinda. "Melinda Gordon?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you know a Rick Payne?" I asked. I could feel Rick's eyes bore into my head.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" She asked. I sighed. This is a lot harder than I thought.

"I need your help locating him." I said. She looked at me funny. "He, ummm, how do I put this. He is here now."

"Wait, what? Is he dead?" Melinda asked sitting on the bench. I sat next to her.

"No, far from it. But his physical body is possibly in a coma and his spirit is following me around. He led me to you to talk to you to find his body." I said.

"Why can't he go back?" She asked.

"He doesn't remember where he was when he went into the coma." I said. "He told me that he knows he left Grandview, but he doesn't remember where he ended up."

"He went on a sabbatical to Egypt. But why didn't he come to me?"

"Tell her that I tried. She couldn't hear me." Rick said.

"Shut up Rick." I said, and then I looked at Melinda again. "He tried. But from what I understand you can only see the earthbound spirits. Since he isn't technically dead, you wouldn't sense him."

"I don't understand. How can you see him then?" She asked. And here is where it gets complicated.

"I am a Witch. I am able to sense the dead, astral to the other realms such as the Otherworld where the dead are." Melinda looked at me funny. "Don't look so put out. You don't like it when people look at you like that."

"Sorry." Melinda said shaking her head. I smiled. "So how can I help?"

"Can you figure out where in Egypt he went to and what hospital he might be in?" I asked. Rick grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Melinda." A blonde guy said approaching us.

"Hey Ned. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Melinda asked the guy. He nodded.

"Class got cancelled. Who's this?" He asked looking at me.

"My name is Leah." I said standing up.

"Ned? Man he has grown up." Rick said causing me to jump.

"You know him?" I said looking at him. He nodded.

"What is going on here?" Ned asked confused.

"Do you remember Professor Payne?" Melinda asked.

"Kind of." Ned said. "Wait if he's dead, why didn't you cross him over?"

"I'm not dead!" Rick shouted.

"Shut up Rick. Pain in my ass." I said sighing. "And yes that pun was intended." I looked at Ned. He is cute.

"Oh, no. He is so not your type." Rick said. I walked to Ned.

"For the last time Rick, I am not having an astral relationship with you. And besides, Ned just might be my type." I said grinning. It is so much fun to get a rise out of Rick like this.

"This is creepy." Ned said as I walked around him. I giggled.

"Please." Rick said. "Ned is like 15 now. And you are way too old for him."

"And you are how much older than me Rick? Isn't that like calling the kettle black?" I said.

"That is beside the point." Rick said.

"How old are you Ned?" I asked stopping next to Melinda.

"Nineteen." He said looking at me confused.

"Ha! See Rick he isn't that much younger than me." I said in triumph.

"Ok, I'm gonna go meet mom for lunch. See you later Melinda." Ned said leaving.

"Point taken, but I like you Leah." Rick said.

"Once we get you in your body and you still feel like that, tell me then." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok, are you done arguing here?" Melinda asked amused. I laughed and nodded yes.

"Listen, I have to get back to work. I will look into what you asked. Are you staying in town?" Melinda asked.

"Yea, somewhere. I haven't looked for a place yet." I said shifting my weight. I didn't want to tell her I was broke and homeless. I've been traveling the country for seven years now.

"Ok. I'll see you around than." Melinda said walking away. I sat on the fountain edge with a sigh. Rick sat next to me.

Later that day, I entered an alley to sleep behind the dumpster. I made sure no one saw me. Rick appeared next to me.

"Here to keep watch over me?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes. But before you go to sleep, can I talk to you?" He asked. I set my pack against the wall and nodded. "I want to thank you for helping me even though I've been a pain at times." I smiled.

"You're welcome. See you soon." I said closing my eyes. I felt myself leave my physical body. I tried to astral when I could so I could help Rick find his body and go back into it. Rick stood when my astral body stood next to my curled up physical one.

"What now?" He asked.

"Egypt. Do you remember going there?" I asked as we walked out of the alley.

"Sort of. It's all a bit fuzzy. I remember taking the sabbatical. Something happened then I saw you." He said as we appeared in Egypt.

"Well, we are Cairo now. Does that ring a bell?" I asked. He looked around but didn't answer. His astral body fell in pain. "Rick? What's wrong Rick?" I asked.

"I think my body is being moving. It feels like I am moving but I am right here."

"You're experiencing the bi-location. I think we are close to your physical body." I said.

"I hurt. I feel the pain." He said sitting down. I sat with him.

If he can feel the pain, I wonder if he is in a medicated coma. They would lessen the medicine to move him or if his injuries healed enough to let him wake up. Several hours later we were back to my physical body. His pain had lessened, which leads me to agree that he was moved.

I woke to cars honking. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and didn't see Rick. Unusual, but I kind of figured he would wonder around his hometown. I stretched as I stood than shouldered my bag. I wondered around town a little before I caught sight of my astral friend. He was standing in front of an antique store. I smiled and approached him.

"Morning sunshine." He said not looking at me. I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He pointed inside the store. I saw Melinda inside. "Is this her store?" He nodded. I entered the store. Might as well give her a point in the right direction.

"Good morning Leah." Melinda said looking up.

"Yea, hi." I said looking around. "I think his body is in Cairo, Egypt. We took a trip there last night and he could feel his body."

"Wait, flying there and back would take more than 24 hours." Melinda said.

"We went astral. Meaning I left my body and went there." I said.

"Wow. Your gift sounds so much better than mine. I lead the boring life by crossing ghosts over." She said with a smile. I laughed.

"You have no idea. I have to ensure my physical body is protected and then that nothing follows me back to this realm. But of course Rick won't stop following me to the other realms anyways." I said with a shrug.

"Ok. Other than his body is in a Cairo hospital, what else do you need me for?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could confirm him being there and see if his body could be transferred back to here?" I asked hopeful she would help.

"Please Melinda?" Rick chimed in. I didn't even look at him.

"There's not much I can do, but I will try to find which hospital he is in." She said with a smile. The bell chimed as someone entered. "Hey Ned and Eli."

"Who's the couple?" Eli asked. He is short with dark hair.

"Wait you can see him?" I asked looking at the guy.

"Yea, looks like Professor Payne, but he's in Cairo isn't he?" Eli asked.

"Physically yes. His body is in the hospital over there." Melinda said.

"Would it be possible for him to be put into a medicated coma?" I asked bringing the attention to me again.

"Arrogant ass." Rick muttered.

"Hey, I resent that." Eli protested.

"Rick, don't. It's weird enough he can see and hear you." I said causing Rick to look at me than disappear. "Great. Now he's mopping. Thanks a lot. Back to my question."

"It is possible. My husband Jim would know more about that. Maybe we could get him to help us." Melinda said.

"What is that smell?" Eli asked.

"Me. It's hard to keep clean when you're poor and stay on the move." I said walking out of the store. Ned followed me.

"Hey Leah, wait up. Why don't you stay with my mom and I?" Ned asked. I looked at him.

"Why? I hit on you yesterday to prove a point to some guy's spirit. Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Let's say it is the pay it forward thing. You are helping a stranger out, why can't I? On top of that, you get a bed, shower and at least two guaranteed meals a day. Let's go ask mom." He said leading me to the real estate store across the square. I sighed and let him do it.

"Hey Ned, whose your friend?" A lady asked when we entered the shop.

"Mom this is Leah, Leah this is my mom." Ned said. "Can she stay for a bit? Melinda is helping her with an occult problem, but Leah has nowhere to stay."

"Way to broadcast my life there Ned." I said laughing.

"Sure, but you can call me Delia." Delia said putting her hand out. I smile a shook her hand.

**Chapter 2:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

That night after dinner with Delia I helped her clean up the dishes. It is the least I can do since she is putting me up. She thanked me. I thanked her for letting me stay here and letting me shower and sleep. I now smell like flowers, Ned's words not mine.

"Mom, Melinda's here." Ned said from the next room. Melinda entered the next minute.

"I'll go watch some TV with Ned." I said not wanting to be in the middle of their talking.

"Actually, I am glad you're here Leah." Melinda said making me stop.

I looked at her confused. "You are?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I got a call from a doctor in a Cairo hospital a couple hours ago while I was talking to my husband Jim. Rick's body will be at Mercy hospital in about three or so days. Jim is going to be his main doctor." Melinda said. I jumped a foot in the air when Rick shouted yes. I had forgotten about him because he stuck around Melinda most of the day.

"You ok?" Delia asked once I calmed down.

"Yea. And Rick needs to stop scaring the crap out of me." I said glaring at him. He looked at me sheepishly before wondering out of the room. I sighed.

"I'll never get used to this stuff." Delia said. I looked at her funny. "I'm a big skeptic of what you and Melinda do, but with Ned taking classes in this stuff and with what Melinda does day to day with her gift, I can't get away from it. It makes for interesting days."

"I can stay somewhere else if what I do makes you uncomfortable." I said.

"No, it's fine honestly. Just a lot to take in. Once we have Rick's body you can get him back into it and life will be normal again." Delia said.

"Easier said than done." I said with a sigh. "Not everyone stuck in an out of body experience can easily reenter their body. Hopefully Rick will. I just want to not be stalked by a love sick astral man." Melinda and Delia started laughing. "What? It's true. Ever since he remembered his name and where he lived he's been trying to get me to love him."

"At least Jim can rest easy now. He did get jealous of Rick right before Rick left for the Himalaya's. I think that's one reason Rick left." Melinda said.

"How did he end up in Egypt?" I asked.

"Something in the Himalaya's led him to Egypt on a quest to find something." Melinda said.

"I never told her that my feelings for her were why I left." Rick said entering the kitchen. I looked at him as he stood next to me. "After I left I threw myself into the sabbatical to forget what I felt for Melinda."

"Is Rick here?" Melinda asked. I nodded. "This is going to be weird coming from me, but what is he saying?" She asked.

"That is weird." Ned said joining us.

"Rick said he never admitted to telling you his feelings for you or his reasons for leaving." I said.

"He didn't have to. I could see it in his eyes. All I ask is when he wakes up please give him a chance Leah. He had a difficult time before he and I became friends."

"I can try. But there is a chance when he wakes up he won't remember me. He won't remember his out of body adventure that led me here." I said walking out of the room. I headed to the guest room Delia said I could use and sobbed as I lay on the bed.

"Please don't cry Leah." Rick said. I looked towards his voice. He was kneeling next to my head, hand hovering above my hair. "I wish I could touch you physically." He murmured. I smiled. Although I wouldn't admit to him, but I was beginning to really like him, but I want a real, physical relationship.

"Are you alright?" Ned asked knocking on the door. I looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are asking me if I am alright. Normally guys run away from a sobbing woman." I said sitting up.

"He's still not your type." Rick said stubbornly. I sighed looking at him. I wanted to touch him so bad.

"I know he's not my type. I was messing with you Rick. Ned was a good sport with my game. We talked this afternoon and he has a girlfriend." I said causing Rick to grin. Ned laughed as he sat next to me.

"Yea Rick, I am not competing for Leah. She is cool and all, but too much of a free spirit for me to try and tame. Have fun with that." Ned said causing me to laugh. Maybe I won't leave this town after Rick is back in his physical body.

"Everything ok in here?" Delia asked from the doorway. I nodded. There was a boy about five years old standing in front of Melinda.

"You can help me." The boy said.

"Who told you that Aidan?" Melinda asked. He looked up at her then me.

"I just know mom. She can help keep the shadows away." He said. The shadows? Was the dark side trying to claim this town for souls? I have only encountered the dark side a couple of times, I usually stay out of the good versus evil fights because I like being neutral. Being Switzerland is a lot of fun.

"How about after I finish my first task you and I talk about what I can do to help you?" I asked looking at both Aidan and Melinda. Melinda nodded and Aidan agreed.

"Come on buddy, time to get you home and into bed." Melinda said pulling Aidan away. Delia also said goodnight.

"Then there were three." Ned said. "Unless the good professor left." I laughed at him as I hit him with a pillow.

"I'm a bit tired. Mind if I go to sleep?" I asked Ned. He shoulder bumped me and left with a goodnight. Once my light was off I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke the next morning to humming. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight. I looked around and saw Rick pacing as he hummed. I sighed as I sat up.

"Finally, you're awake." He said.

"I hope you don't pace my room until I wake up when you're physical again. It'll get creepy really fast." I muttered getting out of bed. I pulled on my clothes from my bag. I only have three outfits. Not much room in my small bag.

"What are you going to do today?" Rick asked.

"Well if I am going to stick around on the off chance you remember me when you are one again, I need a job. So I will be job hunting today." I said leaving the house. It was completely empty. I wasn't hungry anyways, so it didn't bother me not eat. Last night's meal filled me up. I walked into town and wondered around. I came across Delia's real estate store and went in. Rick was following me around, no doubt keeping watch over me.

"I am so sorry Leah. I forgot about you this morning." Delia said when I entered.

"It's ok. I was wondering if you knew if any of the local shops are hiring." I said sitting across from her.

"I could use some help. Why are you looking for work?" She asked.

"Well, I am in need of money since I used my last couple of dollars for a small bite two days ago. And if I am going to make good on giving physical Rick a chance then I need a job so I don't have to look like a charity case for anyone."

"I don't think you're a charity case. But I understand you're reasons. How about you work here a couple hours a day in the office. Organize the files; answer the phone, among other things." Delia said.

"Thank you. Would you like me to start now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Let's fill out the paperwork then you can start." She said. Several hours later I was organizing her file's.

"Hey Melinda." Delia said causing me to look up from my pile on the floor. I went back to my work as they began talking. It was not my place to help with Melinda's ghost dealings.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Rick asked. I face palmed.

"What is wrong?" Delia asked.

"Did Rick ask why did the chicken cross the road kind of jokes?" I asked going back to my organizing.

"No, but he did ask a lot of strange questions and talked in riddles sometimes. That man could talk about several things at once." Melinda said.

"Talk about multitasking." Delia said. All the while Rick was talking about flowers and what he wanted to eat.

"Yea, tell me about it. He's telling jokes, talking about flowers and what food he wants to eat. Save me Melinda." I said with a smile.

"So Delia told me you are looking to earn some extra money." Melinda said starting a conversation with me. I nodded. "Well I could use some extra help at my store. A couple hours a day? You could work here then come by and work with me?"

"Sure. But could I start after we get Rick into his body? That way I am not overwhelmed yet?"

"Sure." Melinda said smiling. I smiled back.

"I will be so glad when I can physically touch you." Rick said, causing me to face palm again. "What? It is true."

"I can't until we have his body here. That way he can embarrass himself to more people than just me." I said.

"Well I am off to meet Jim for lunch." Melinda said leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer or the town of Grandview. Leah is my own character. I know now that I am misspelling Aiden's name. Since I spelled it the other way before I found out I am keeping it the way I spell it. **

"I swear to you that it is true." I said to Ned as we sat at a café that evening. He bought me a muffin and water. I was telling him some stories about my astral adventures.

"So there are other realms out there. And these things are too?" He asked astonished. I nodded. I'm glad that I found someone who doesn't call me crazy. "So how would someone like me get to one of these realms?"

"Ohhhh no, I am not going to be teaching you that. I will not be responsible for anything happening to you." I said. Eli joined us.

"Where is Professor Payne?" He asked. I gave him the stink eye.

"Is that the only reason you talk to me? That I have some astral guy following me?"

"No." Eli said, clearly offended. "I was just wondering since I don't see him hanging around."

"Buffoon." Rick muttered. Eli jumped. Rick finally figured out how to shut Eli out from seeing him. I giggled. "I like your laugh." Rick said looking at me. I smiled.

"Ok, this is weird. I can still hear him, but why can't I see him?" Eli said.

"Leave her alone Eli." Ned said jumping in. I smiled my thanks. Ned nodded back.

"But it still doesn't make sense." Eli complained.

"It doesn't have to. I know why and no I am not telling you. How are you feeling Rick?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled and shrugged before walking towards Melinda's store. I sighed. He wants to talk to her so bad.

"I think I am going to go walking around town." I said standing. "Thanks for the water and muffin Ned." He nodded and I left. It is a waiting game until Rick's body is at Mercy hospital.

I sighed as I walked by the fountain in the town square. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. I don't know what to do now. Rick is throwing me for a loop and I don't understand my feelings for him now. He is very hot for his age. I groaned in frustration.

"You ok?" Rick asked. Ahh, my personal stalker. I smiled at that thought.

"Yea." I said just loud enough for us to hear. I hope his body arrives soon. I want to touch him now that he has been saying that he wants to touch me. It has made me realize the problems with staying in astral form too long. I saw Ned approach.

"I am headed home. Want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." I said following Ned. Rick followed of course. The ride was silent and I went up the guest room. I lay down with a sigh.

"You ok?" Rick asked me. I shrugged, not sure myself. "I really wish right now I was in my body so I could hold your hand and let you know that you aren't alone."

I smiled. "That is the sweetest thing you have said to me."

"Well, you have been through a lot these last couple of weeks." He said. I got an idea to get both of our minds off our situation.

"After I eat some dinner, want to take a trip?" I asked Rick. He shrugged. I sighed; this was getting to be harder than I thought. "When is your birthday?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Well if we are going to be friends I should know when your birthday is so I can get you presents." I said sitting up. He grinned.

"June 21st." He answered. "When is yours?"

"April 13th." I said with a shrug. "But hey at least we get to celebrate yours. It's a month away." I had a grin.

Ned knocked on the door. "Pizza's here. You might want to get some before Jim eats it all."

I followed behind, unsure of whom Jim is. I saw Aidan sitting at the table with a pizza in front of him. I smiled at Aidan when he waved at me than ate his food. I took the proffered plate from Delia as a man entered.

"That was the hospital. They said Rick's body will be here sooner than we expect. It'll be sometime tomorrow when he should arrive." The guy said.

"Thanks again Jim." Melinda said hugging him. I smiled. This is her husband.

"Yea, thanks Jim." Rick said next to me.

"Rick thanks you too." I said loud enough for them to hear me. Jim looked at me than Melinda.

"He's here?" Jim asked confused.

"Uh, yea. But Leah is the only one who can see him." Melinda said. I shrugged and sat next to Aidan.

"Only until he is in his body again." Ned said. I ate my food quietly.

"You ok Leah?" Delia asked as she sat next to me.

"Yea, just not used to eating this regularly. Or this much at a time." I said looking at her.

"Why not?" She asked. I looked away.

"You should tell her." Rick said. "It will be nice for you to have people to trust and who care for you."

"I have been on the move since I was 16. My parents kicked me out because I stopped believing their religion, to put it nicely. So instead of living on the street near them, I hitchhiked out of there. I would work here and there under the table for fast money so I could eat, or buy a greyhound ticket or a motel room for the night.

"When Rick started following me around I was getting ready to move on to another town. Because he needs the help I ended up here." I said putting it all out there. I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "I lived in New Orleans for four years. That's where I got introduced into all of the otherworldly side of my religion."

"You are welcome here for as long as you want." Delia said with a smile. I thanked her.

"How old are you?" Ned asked.

"Ned! That is not nice." Melinda said jumping into the conversation.

I smiled. "It's ok Melinda. I am 27."

"I didn't know that." Rick said. I looked up at him with a smile.

"You never asked how old I was Rick. You just asked an age range so you knew I am in my twenties." I said.

"Sounds like Rick." Melinda said with a smile.

"Very funny Melinda." Rick said. I passed the message on and we all laughed.

That night I lay in bed, still not able to sleep. Rick wasn't in the room talking. I was oddly disturbed by that. I decided to astral to settle myself. I walked around Grandview for a while before I went back to my own body. I saw Rick there, looking out of the window. I entered my body and went to sleep knowing that I was being watch over.

Early the next morning Ned woke me up for breakfast. I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast than mom has some things for you to do at the office." Ned said walking out. I got up and dressed in the outfit from the day before. I wear an outfit for a couple days, or weeks, then change. I would need new clothes soon. After breakfast I rode with Delia to her office and got to work on what I didn't finish the day before.

Around lunchtime Melinda rushed into the office excitedly. Delia saw her first.

"Where's the fire?" Delia asked with a smile.

"No, no fire. Jim called and said Rick's body just arrived. Come on Leah." Melinda said happily. I grinned like an idiot.

"She's right. I can feel my body." Rick said. "I'll see you there Leah."

"Let's go." Delia said herding us out. I laughed as we made our way to the hospital. Jim met us at the nurse's station, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Rick said appearing next to me. I agreed quietly.

"Rick's body is healed from any injuries he sustained in Egypt. They pulled him off any heavy sedation once they landed at the airport. It's all up to Rick now." Jim said leading us to Rick's room.

When we entered Rick started talking. I approached his bed and touched his hand.

"I remember being on that ladder and then it fell." Rick was saying. "I can feel that Leah." I looked at Rick who was looking at his hand. I smiled and squeezed it a little. "I can feel that too. It feels amazing."

"What's he saying?" Melinda asked.

"That is so weird hearing you say that." Jim said. Melinda agreed.

"He was telling me what happened in Egypt, and then he said he can feel me touching his hand." I said as I trailed my hand up his arm. I gently touched his cheek with a sigh.

"How do I go back to my body?" Rick asked me. I looked at him.

"Imagine going into your body." I said. Rick tried, but didn't succeed into reentering his body. I sighed. "It may take a couple of tries. You have been out of your body for several weeks."

"Weeks?" Jim asked alarmed. I shrugged.

"I've survived months out of my body. Maybe fear is holding you back Rick. I'm not leaving anytime soon." I said sitting down. An hour later Rick was frustrated that he couldn't get into his body. Melinda and Delia had left for food while Jim did his rounds.

"I have an idea." I said to Rick.

"Anything." Rick said with enthusiasm. I smiled as I stood.

"Remember saying you could feel my touch?" Rick nodded. "Maybe if I kiss you, you'll want to kiss me back so maybe you'll go into your body to achieve that."

"Do it." Rick said.

I smiled then leaned down and placed my lips on his. I started kissing him then Rick's mouth moved with mine. I pulled back to look at him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He doesn't remember me. I sighed and backed away.

"I'll go get your doctor." I mumbled before darting out of the room. At least my plan worked. I literally ran into Jim.

"Where's the fire?" He asked with a smile.

"Rick's awake." I said pointing dumbly to Rick's room. Jim looked at me then headed to the room. I stood rooted in my spot until Melinda and Delia joined me.

"You ok?" Delia asked.

"Rick is awake." I said quietly. I followed them to the door then sat outside of Rick's room. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to keep the tears away.

"Leah?" Jim asked. I looked up. "Can you join us for a moment in here?" I nodded and followed him into the room. My heart was pounding in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer. I am a little behind in the show itself, so this story is really what I want it to be. Melinda has been in the tunnels by the time my story takes place.  
**

I entered the room, unsure as to why I was needed. Rick was standing next to his bed looking at me. I stayed near the door.

"I want to thank you officially Leah. You mistook my confusion. I remember you and everything you did for me. I was more confused being in my body again. It will take a while to get accustomed to my physical body." Rick said. I took a step towards him. He smiled at me.

"When is my birthday?" I asked. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "If you really remember me then you should remember my birthday."

"April 13th." Rick said with a smile. "And you said we would celebrate my birthday in a month." I grinned.

"Please don't leap into his arms just yet." Jim said. "He did just stand up after several attempts."

"Well, I am back to work." Melinda said with a smile. Delia said the same and they left with goodbyes. Jim followed them out.

I walked up to Rick with a smile. He grinned back at me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek. We were in uncharted territory for us.

"I can touch you now." He murmured. I touched his cheek, happy to have him physical.

"I am glad you remember me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't remember me." I said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back.

Several hours later Jim walked in with Ned. I was sitting on the bed laughing to one of Rick's jokes. He was laid out on the bed, under the covers. His dinner fully consumed.

"Visiting hours are over for the night Leah." Jim said causing me to pout.

"You can come back tomorrow." Ned said. "Mom wants you to work a couple hours then you can come here."

"When can I leave?" Rick asked Jim.

"Tomorrow, maybe the next day. We just want to keep an eye on you." Jim said. I stood to leave when Rick grabbed my hand. I looked at him, silently questioning him.

"I hope you come back tomorrow. It is boring in hospitals." He said. I smiled.

"Of course. I will miss your jokes and ramblings tonight." I said. I squeezed his hand gently before following Ned out.

I tossed in a fitful sleep that night. When morning came I was tired. I wondered into the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal. Delia entered with a grin on her face. I smiled back as I ate.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked. I shrugged. "Still trying to adjust to not being followed?"

"Yea. Something like that." I said as Ned wandered in still in his pajamas.

"You know you've worn that outfit the last two days." Ned said.

"I own three outfits. Kind of hard to wear new clothes when I am still waiting for my paycheck." I said putting my bowl in the sink.

"I could ask Melinda. She has some clothes she doesn't wear since she had Aidan." Delia said.

"Thank you Delia. Ready for work?" I redirected our attention. At least I shower every night.

Delia nodded and we headed out. I was almost done with having all of her files organized. When lunch rolled around Delia told me to go ahead and leave. I smiled my thanks and headed to the hospital.

"Hey there sunshine." Rick said as I stopped at the nurse's station. He was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "They released me. Want to get some lunch then help me apartment hunt?"

I smiled. "Sure." We headed to lunch. We were finishing up when Melinda ran up to us.

"I need your help Rick." She said.

"I just got out of the hospital. I think I deserve time to rest." Rick said seriously.

Melinda ignored him. "What do you know about birds?"

"What kind of birds? Each type has a different meaning. Eagle means something different than a hawk. For example, ravens have long been rumored to bring the omen of death. Crows are seen as the gossipers or as the death bringer." Rick said as I drank my water. I smiled at the enthusiasm he has when Melinda asked him a question.

They continued talking a bit longer before Melinda left. Rick paid for our meal and we were off to look for an apartment. I had asked why an apartment and not his house. He told me that his house was still being rented and he had told Delia to let the family keep renting the house. The only apartment that Rick liked was a two bedroom. His excuse was then I could spend the night if I chose too. I smiled.

Three months later Rick and I were walking around the square. Rick had taken to taking me out on dates. We would kiss and hold hands. We had cuddled watching movies. I had moved into his apartment, using his guest room. I worked with both Delia and Melinda.

"Is there a park with a lake around?" I asked suddenly. Rick looked at me funny then thought about it.

"Yea, come on I'll drive." He said pulling me along. Once there I walked to the pier. Rick followed behind, still not used to my random ideas. I striped down to my bra and panties. "What are you doing?" He asked unsure.

"Taking a swim. Come join me." I said jumping into the water. Rick joined me once my head was above the water. I swam away from him a bit, he followed me. When he got to me I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we leaned in to kiss.

Just as our lips were about to connect a light hit our faces. We broke apart and looked in the direction of the light. A cop stood on the pier.

"Get a room." The cop told us.

I started laughing as I swam to the shore. Rick followed grumbling about how the cop interrupted our moment. I ran to our pile of clothes on the ground next to the pier and put my skirt and shirt back on. Rick followed suit, less than thrilled.

"Do this often?" The cop asked with a grin.

"I used to. I haven't in almost a year. Thanks for not cuffing us." I said with a smile.

"I would have, if you were teenagers. But it is nice to see Rick Payne letting loose." The cop said. I started giggling.

"Yea, laugh at my expense." Rick said grabbing his shoes. I grabbed his hand and we left. We headed back to the apartment. Melinda was standing outside the building, waiting for us.

"Can I help you?" Rick asked. He was still unhappy about being interrupted.

"I'm here for Leah." Melinda said looking at me. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yes. How did you find that out?" I asked confused. My brother, Daniel, is eight years younger than me.

"He, ummmm. Wow this never gets easy. But he died and he found you. He refuses to cross over until he gets a message to you and your parents."

"Then tell them the message. I don't need to see them." I said getting upset. Melinda sighed as Rick put an arm around my shoulders.

"Your parents are here. Your brother wanted you all in the same room." Melinda said as my parents joined us. I groaned as I saw them.

"I will do this once I have had a shower. I'm sorry our date got ruined." I said looking at Rick.

"It's ok. Let's head up to the apartment so you can shower and get comfortable. I will put on clean clothes and join if you want." Rick said leading us all in.

"Please." I said hugging him.

Melinda led my parents to the living room while Rick and I showered and changed. I sighed as I pulled Rick's old sweatpants on.

"What is wrong now?" Rick asked entering my room.

We agreed when I moved in I would have my own room until we decided to take our relationship to the next level. Sure we would fall asleep in the same bed, holding each other, but that didn't mean we had sex.

"I bet this is how it feels to be Steve Urkel." I said making a reference to the TV show _Family Matters._ Rick grinned as he kissed my forehead.

"I still find you hot and attractive. Especially in my clothes." He said making me smile. "Let's go talk to the family."

My mother stood holding her arms out. I looked at her and sat on the couch away from her. Rick sat next to me and pulled me into his side. My mother sat back down with disappointment written on her face.

"You knew she wouldn't hug you." My father said, scolding my mother. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Before Leah says something and kicks us all out." Melinda said. "Daniel is here."

"If he is here why can't you see him?" My mother said looking at me.

"Because I can only sense them. Unlike Melinda who can see and communicate with them." I said.

"Daniel says that he wants Leah to know the truth as to why you kicked her out." Melinda said. I looked at her funny. "He says that he overheard your parents talking one night right before you left. He heard your mom say you were a disappointment to her. She couldn't stand the fact that you were looking into other religions."

"Because I grew up knowing my religion. Same for my parents and their parents and so on." My mother said. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to know what was really out there. Why would God demand you know only one religion? Especially if that religion he condones those of his following to throw their kids out because they are curious." I said angrily. "I only wanted to find out where I fit in. All my friends believed differently than us. I wanted to know for myself. I never told Daniel anything I learned. I made sure that he could make his own choices."

"All the good kicking you out did. Daniel blamed us for all the troubles we had after you left. When he turned seventeen he began looking for you. He managed to find you right after you would leave a town. He tracked you to here because you got a job. He died coming to meet you so he could talk to you." My mother said coolly. I laughed.

"How poetic. You lost both of your children to your selfishness." I said. My mother gave me the stink eye.

"Daniel has something to say." Melinda cut in, ending our spat for the moment. "He says that he didn't want you all together to start a fight. He says that he wanted you all to know that he will be alright. But he is worried about you three. I will Daniel hold on."

I started laughing. Daniel was always impatient. "Impatience gets you nowhere Danny." I said aloud. I could feel him now.

"He says that he knows you are where you belong Leah. It took you long enough to open your heart to another person." I smiled at that. "He wants your parents to let go of their stubbornness and get to re know you."

"I will try. I have missed Leah." My father said. I crossed my arms. I really didn't want them in my life. I haven't seen or heard from them in eleven years.

"I will try to accept Leah if she will allow me to try." My mother said. Did I really want to do this? How would I deal with them invading my life?

"I know it is hard dealing with a parent who doesn't want to acknowledge your abilities." Melinda said. "My mother refuses to acknowledge that she can see ghosts and doesn't like it when I mention anything about them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I will attempt to talk. But I will not jump back into being the perfect daughter. I am with people who love and accept me for who I am and what I can do. I will not be criticized for my belief." I said snuggling into Rick. He tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes Daniel." Melinda said looking next to her chair. "Daniel says he loves you. He sees the light."

"I can feel him." I said with tears in my eyes.

"He's gone." Melinda said quietly. I yawned as I stood up. It was getting late and I told Delia I would help open since she had several open houses.

"It's getting late. Here is our house number. Call us if you ever want to meet up for lunch." My father said laying a card on the coffee table. They left and Melinda hugged Rick and I bye as she left.

"That was fun." Rick said as I crawled into his bed. I agreed. "Uh oh. I know that look. What is wrong now?"

"Just wondering what happened between Melinda and my parents for her to get them here. They really weren't very talkative." I said rolling over to face Rick. "I hope if I ever have kids that they don't go through what I had to go through."

"You won't. You will try so much more than your parents." He said. Rick surprises me more and more. He doesn't show his soft side often. I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek. He placed his hand over mine. "I love this. I love touching you."

"I know." I said kissing his lips.

He deepened the kiss as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I moaned as I straddled him. I pushed my hips into his causing him to groan into my mouth. Our hands roamed each other. His hands grabbed my butt and he squeezed. I moaned into his mouth as he thrust his hips up. I broke the kiss to breathe.

"I won't push you if you're not ready for us to move further." Rick said running a hand up my side.

"I'm ready." I said grinding my hips on his erection. He took my shirt off and smiled.

"So beautiful." He murmured skimming his fingers across my boobs. It felt so good.

I let out a moan as he grabbed my right boob. I saw him smile. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. He sat up as I took his shirt off. I kissed him. He rolled us over so he was on top. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him towards me. The feel of his erection rubbing on me made me moan. We stripped the rest of our clothes until nothing separated us. Seeing the size of his erection made me want him even more.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Rick confessed.

"Neither have I. I can't image anyone else to do this with." I said kissing him.

That was all the encouragement he needed to push inside of me. I moaned loving the feel of him buried deep inside of me. He stilled for a moment, allowing me to adjust, before slowly pulling out than pushing back in. Before long we were moaning and groaning in pleasure. I could feel my orgasm building up as his thrusts became faster. I hitched my legs up, causing Rick to go deeper in me. He moaned at the feeling. We cried out in pleasure as our orgasm's hit at the same time. We laid there for a moment, catching our breaths.

"That was … incredible." Rick said rolling over. I curled into his side agreeing with him. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep.

I woke the next morning alone. I sighed as I got out of bed, pulling my clothes on from the night before. I wondered into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. Rick was standing there, in his customary suit for Rockland University.

"Morning." He said. I waved at him, still not awake. "I won't be done with classes until seven pm. Do you want me to pick you up from work and we can get dinner?"

"Can we just eat in?" I asked, not really up for another dinner out.

"That's fine. We can watch a movie or something." He said with a smile. I ate my cereal quietly. He waited for me, since he took me to work and picked me up at night. Once I ate I got dressed for the day.

Delia didn't have any biters for her open houses. I was bored out of my mind since I had nothing to organize and no one has called all day. When Delia had walked in I was throwing a paper airplane at the ceiling.

"Looks like you've been busy." She said with a smile. I snorted.

"I can only scrub the place down so many times before the floor blinds you and did you know you have fifty-seven and a quarter floor tiles?" I asked as the paper plane landed on my desk.

"No. I haven't thought about counting the floor tiles before." She said smiling. "Since I am back you can go. I think I saw Melinda with a box of new items."

"Trying to get rid of me?" I said laughing. She laughed with me as I left.

"Hey." Melinda said when I entered. Sure enough she had a box of new items.

"What do you have here?" I asked looking in the box.

"Some lady had it in her attic. She never looked in it and said she just wanted it out of her house." Melinda said pulling something out. It jingled.

"A belly dancing outfit." I said when I realized what it was.

"You know what this is?" I nodded as I grabbed the outfit. I put it on over my clothes than I started to belly dance. Melinda was smiling.

"That's look like so much fun." She said.

"It is. And it can be erotic if you're trying to seduce someone." I said as the bell of the door chimed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Jim said. Melinda and I giggled.

"No. Leah was just showing me a belly dance." Melinda said kissing Jim.

I smiled before turning to go through the box. There were a lot of pictures and small knock knacks in the box. It looked like it belonged to someone who was an avid gargoyle collector. The picture frames had small gargoyles on them; the photo album was covered in different gargoyles. I looked at the outfit I stuck on and sure enough there are gargoyles on that too. I ignored the bell chime above the door as I continued looking through the box.

"When did you get that?" Rick asked. I picked up a picture and was shocked. The girl in the picture was Laura, she taught me belly dancing in Miami. I dated her brother in New Orleans.

"No no no no." I muttered dropping the picture. I quickly took the outfit off throwing it into the box as I backed away freaking out. Laura died two years ago when her brother lit her dance studio on fire. The fire was meant to kill me, but Laura entered the building for something and told me to go on home. I had run from Leland's energy ever since he was put in jail. I bumped into Rick, who kept me from falling. I looked at him scared then Melinda before darting out of the store saying "I'm sorry."

I ran across the square to Delia's store. She was on the phone when I entered so I just went to the back. I was so afraid that Leland would find me now. He hasn't bothered me in about six months. I curled up under the table crying as I rocked back and forth. Leland was the reason I fought so hard to keep good in the world. He had tried to get me to kill people and harm them while we dated. I didn't know he was part of the dark side of the battle between good and evil.

"Leah." Delia said from the door. She sounded worried.

"Is she here?" I heard Rick ask from the front. I didn't hear Delia reply, I guess she nodded her head because I heard someone rush to her side. "Oh honey." Rick said kneeling down to look at me. I scooted away from him. What if Leland was already here? I didn't want Rick to be harmed.

"An' harm none, do as ye' will." I muttered over and over to protect myself.

"What is she saying?" Someone asked.

"It's a rule. Part of the Wiccan Rede. And harm none, do as you will." Rick said not moving. "Something happened with that box at Melinda's and it freaked her out."

I crawled to Rick and wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me to him. We sat there for who knows how long before I settled down. When I finally wiped my eyes dry I heard Rick sigh in relief.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I know he wants to ask more, but thankfully he isn't pushing further. I nodded as I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my hair. I smiled at the gesture.

"Why don't you guys come over tonight and we can have pizza. Melinda, Jim and Aidan can join too." Delia said. I looked up at Rick. I had asked to stay in tonight, but I didn't think it wise to be alone either.

"What do you want baby?" Rick asked.

"If you want to we can." I said. "But I would rather eat in our place still."

"Then we will stay in tonight. Can we pass this time Delia?" Rack said looking up. She nodded with a smile. Then she kneeled down to look me in the eyes.

"Come in whenever you feel better." She said. I nodded with a small smile. I would eventually have to tell them about what happened. But for now, it isn't being pushed.

Three days later I entered Melinda's shop. Delia was there. I smiled when they noticed me. I returned their hugs.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to start bringing you two prepared meals." Delia said with a smile. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I know you have questions." I said looking at Melinda.

"A few." She said. Then she looked slightly behind me. I sighed, a ghost was with me. I could feel the energy; and from the negativity I was guessing it is Leland.

"There's a ghost behind me?" I asked. Melinda nodded. "Where is the box?"

"Where I put it when I got it." Melinda said pointing to the table. I walked over to it and searched through it. I found a picture of Leland and showed it to Melinda. "That's the ghost with you."

"His name is Leland. He won't leave without a fight." I said looking in the direction of his energy. "I'm not fighting you Leland."

"He's gone." Melinda said quietly.

"I'm sorry you've been pulled into this Melinda." I said rubbing my face. I spent the last two nights searching Leland out in the astral planes. Tonight I plan on astraling the earth plane and talk to him that way. If I don't get him gone soon, Grandview is in for a world of hell.

"What can I do to help cross him over?" Melinda asked.

"Stand your ground. I mean it. He is bad, I mean really bad. Like ritual sacrifice bad. Don't let him get to Aidan and if he does pray that Aidan remains unharmed. Aidan's room is already protected so he can safely hide in there. Just don't let Leland get to you, you must stand your ground and claim what is yours." I said leaving.


End file.
